A sliver of light
by Silver wolf rain
Summary: When Silverkit was born into sliver clan, she learned of a prophecy that included her littler-mates. The problem is that what if her litter-mates are already dead? Will the clans fall into chaos? Or can the slightest sliver of light change the fate of the one cat? I do not own warrior cats.
1. Chapter 1

When she opened her eyes, she saw the moon. It was just a sliver of light in the black sky but it shone throughout the night; like the whole sky revolved around it. The brightness of it reflected off of her eyes. Silver specks circled around the moon, giving it an even brighter luster than usual.

"She opened her eyes, Dreamheart." The voice was long and slurred like she couldn't make out the sounds. She turned to see who spoke and saw a black and white tabby she-cat with midnight-blue eyes. Next to her was a dark gray tom with green eyes. They both had long, shaggy fur that looked as though it hadn't been groomed in a while.

"I'm Dreamheart." The tabby said calmly. "I'm your mother and this is your father, Foresteyes."

She looked at the kit and she leaned in to whisper to the kit. "Your name is Silverkit."

_Silverkit? _She thought. _That's my name?_

She saw a puddle in the corner of the den. As she ran over to it, she saw her reflection in it. She had a bright, silvery coat and dark green eyes. She slid out her black claws and placed one in the water. Circles appeared and it made her jumpy inside. She did it again but stopped when Silverkit saw the moon's reflection in the water. Pulling her paw back, she looked at it in the puddle. The clear water became steady as it lacked movement. It shone on its smooth surface. She turned around to the entrance of the den and stared at it fully.

"It's just a sliver tonight, huh Silverkit." It was her father, Foresteyes, looking at the moon with her. "Like our clan. Welcome to Sliver clan." She turned to look at her father but in his dark eyes, she saw no joy, only sadness.

"What's the matter, dad?"

He sighed and looked at the curious kit. She had such an excited expression and Foresteyes really didn't want to ruin it. They were bright with an intelligent look to it. But it faded as he told her. Her eyes turned almost black and the moon seemed to darken and the blackness of the night seem to overwhelm her.

"Your littermates, Silverkit…They're dead."


	2. Hollow

She felt hollow. Like she had an empty heart but to Silverkit, it felt like a stone that dropped to her paws. A wave of longing washed over her as she saw older kits play in the nursery. Foresteyes said that their names were Goldkit and Charcoalkit. They were both black and white but Goldkit had some orange patches.

_Maybe_, Silverkit thought, _If I had litter-mates, I wouldn't be so lonely…._

She walked over to the older kits: Firekit, Willowkit, and Berrykit. Firekit was pure orange, Willowkit was white with black stripes on her tail and paws, and Berrykit was a pale brown. Silverkit walked to them slowly; their eyes looked as if they'd bit her as soon as she stepped in the cave.

"What do you want?" Berrykit snorted. She stepped toward her with his eyes in slits. Berrykit leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Why don't you go back to where you came from, you little_ runt_." He said in a hushed tone. Silverkit's heart dropped to her tail as she turned away and stepped out of the nursery.

_ How am I ever gonna stop being so lonely?_ She wondered. Silverkit twisted her tail.

"Silverkit, can I talk to you for a second?" It was Birdflame, the medicine cat.

"Yeah, sure."

Birdflame led her to the medicine cat den and brought her to the very corner. Silverkit leaned against the wall and wrapped her tail around a stack of herbs.

"Listen, Silverkit."

"I'm listening, I hear ya."

"Well," Birdflame swallowed nervously. "There has been a prophecy given and… it involved your littermates."

"Involved my… my littermates?!" Silverkit shrieked. "But there dead!"

"Ever so quietly now, Silverkit." whispered Birdflame. "But I believe that you still lived because you have a different fate."

"A different fate?"

The medicine cat turned away from the kit and spoke slowly as the morning sun lit the den.

"I believe you were left to complete the prophecy."

Birdflame stepped to the entrance and rolled a large stone over the front of the cave. She walked back to Silverkit.

"Why don't I tell you the prophecy then?"

_When two kits are born from under the moonlight_

_The battles of clans will start in the night_

_And only those chosen can change the clan's fate_

_They will change the chaos, change their hate_

"When your litter-mates where born, the moon shone a circle of light on them and we knew it was a sign that they were the kits to change the clan's fate." Birdflame's eyes were pulsing with amber color.

"Starclan says otherwise, but I believe it's up to you. You must live for you brother and sister and change the fate of Sliverclan."


	3. Dreams of stars

"From this day forward, you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Wolfhowl." Twilightstar's voice rang out across the clearing. It had been 6 moons since Silverpaw had learned of her sibling's death. As the choruses of her name died down, Silverpaw felt almost guilty. Goldkit and Charcoalkit could never be warriors now. She looked over at the other apprentices: Firepaw and Berrypaw. Willowpaw wasn't with them; she had chosen to be a medicine cat apprentice and was now over with Birdflame. They all seemed so happy and excited like they couldn't wait to start training. Firepaw and Berrypaw were racing toward the apprentices' den to make a nest and Willowpaw was walking toward the medicine den. Silverpaw waited until all of the cats had left the clearing and then dragged her feet into the apprentice den. If she were going any slower, Silverpaw might've just gone backwards. She crawled in the corner of the cave and slipped into a cold, light sleep.

"Silverpaw…."

She heard a voice. It was vaguely familiar though she had never heard it before. Silverpaw opened her eyes and saw that she was standing dark green grass. Mist was rising up around her paws.

"Silverpaw!"

She looked up to see who had spoken. It was a calico cat with deep green eyes. He had stars in his pelt and was almost translucent because of his faded colors. She had never seen him before. He looked like a new-born kit. But Silverkit knew who he was the moment she saw him.

"Goldkit?" She asked, almost in a whisper.

"Yes, Silverpaw, It's me, Goldkit. You've grown so much…" The calico cat reached his paw out to touch Silverpaw's fur but it evaporated as soon as it got close to her. Guiltily, he pulled it back but with much sorrow. His eyes turned almost ashen as he spoke.

"Silverpaw, you must follow Birdflame's teachings; the things that she told you about the prophecy."

Silverpaw was too much in shock to hear. Her brother had stars in his pelt… it was slightly distracting.

"Silverpaw!" Goldkit yelled.

"Huh?"

"Listen, I don't have much time to speak to you. Starclan needs you to complete the prophecy! If you don't, the clans will fall and we all will die! Please listen, Silverpaw!"

"I'm listening…. Where is Charcoal kit?"

Goldkit's ears went up at the sound of her name but he hastily added that she was too busy to some with them.

"Oh." Was the disappointed reply.

"Dark cats that have been dead long ago are rising!" Goldkit said. "I don't know how or who but they are! And they're planning revenge; you must stop them Silverpaw!"

Silverpaw looked into her brother's starry eyes. They were so pleading and so desperate.

"I will." She whispered. "I promise I will."

Goldkit turned and began to walk away.

"Goldkit, wait!" Silverpaw shouted. Goldkit turned to look at her.

"No one knows how much time they have until their end." He said it slowly like Goldkit was choosing his words very carefully. "Use it wisely."

Than he ran off, faster than Silverpaw thought a cat could go. She ran after him; she wanted to touch his starry pelt or see his green eyes again. But when she thought she'd caught up with him, the only thing she saw was a dark, pine forest with mist curling up behind it.


	4. Charcoalkit's departure

"Goldkit!"

Silverpaw's eyes rocketed open and she shot upward, banging her head on the den ceiling. She rubbed her ears where she had hit it and remembered her dream. If only she had been faster, she may have been able to catch Goldkit.

_Man, I was so close! _She thought.

Silverpaw looked outside. It was still dark outside; she could see the stars across the midnight sky. She crawled out of her den and went to the medicine cat den where Birdflame was sleeping.

"Birdflame." She whispered.

Silverpaw saw a body of a cat and tapped on its shoulder. It was Willowpaw.

"Oh, sorry Willowpaw… I'm looking for Birdflame."

Willowpaw pointed her tail to Birdflame and curled up in a ball again to sleep. Silverpaw walked to her and touched her on the tail. Birdflame woke up and her amber eyes lit up with surprise when she saw Silverpaw.

"Silverpaw, what do you what?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Uh, what do you do after you get a revelation? Ya know, from Starclan?"

Birdflame shrugged.

"I go to the moon-cave. Is that all you need?"

"Yes, thanks, goodbye!"

Silverpaw ran out of the den. Birdflame looked over at Willowpaw, who was now sleeping and shrugged. She sighed and rested her head of her paws.

Silverpaw was running to the moon-cave. The moon-cave was in the center of the four clan boundaries. It was a small cave with a shallow pool. A patch of soil was in the middle of it. Silverpaw ran out farther into hunting territories until she saw what she was looking for. She stepped inside and her jaw dropped in awe. Bright stones lined the ceiling and the reflection in the water made it look like stars. She stepped down to the cold water and walked to the patch of land. When she reached it, Silverpaw sat down and rested her head next to the water.

_ Now, all I have to do is fall asleep and I'll see Goldkit again. _She thought excitedly.

When she closed her eyes, she saw stars and Silverpaw fell asleep.

"Silverpaw…"

Someone was calling her name….

"Goldkit?"

Silverpaw opened her eyes. But no calico cat sat in front of her this time. It was Sunstar, Sliverclan's old leader.

"Sunstar?"

"Yes, it is me, Sunstar. Why have you come?" His voice was so strong and powerful; it echoed across the clearing she was in.

"I've come to see… uh, Charcoalkit." She said in almost a whisper.

"Charcoalkit? She is dead."

"Ya think I don't know that? Why do you think I came here?"

Sunstar shook his head sadly. "Goldkit never said?"

Silverpaw's heart nearly leaped out of her chest. "Say what?!"

Sunstar turned away from her to look up at the stars in Starclan. "When a cat in Starclan is forgotten, they fade away to these." He pointed his paw to the stars.

"But Charcoalkit wasn't forgotten. I still remembered her. So do Foresteyes and-"

"I know they do. But she died too young and too little of her was remembered and she faded away. I'm sorry Silverpaw."

At first she didn't believe it.

"No…"

"Silverpaw…" Sunstar started.

"No, she can't… she just can't." Silverpaw was holding up what felt like a waterfall of tears. "She left me and she left me with a burden on my shoulders!"

Silverpaw started to cry and she woke up from her dream, still staring at the star that use to be her sister.


	5. What is there to loose?

"Redriver, are you listening?"

"Yes, Deathstar, you have my full attention."

"Good, now we will change our subject to the destruction of Starclan."

Four cats sat in a circle. They were the four leaders of the dark forest. The leader, Deathstar, the deputy, Redriver, and the two others: Greentail, and Vinethroat.

_This is so lame_ Redriver thought If I were leader, _Starclan would be dead my now and we_ _wouldn't be here just sitting here and talking about it!_

She did a slight growl in her throat as Deathstar droned on about which clan they should take first.

"We have four clans to choose from." He said. "Shifter clan, Splinter clan, Shiver clan, and Sliver clan. Shifter clan is best at stealth, Splinter clan is the fastest clan, Shiver clan swims, and Sliver clan is best at navigation.

Redriver thought about it for a second.

"Why don't we gather Starclan in one place and take them all at once?" She suggested.

Her leader nodded at the thought. "Good idea Redriver. We'll continue at this idea tomorrow night."

_See, I __**am**__ smarter than you._ Redriver thought. _Maybe I should just KILL you to get you out of the way!_

"Silverpaw, get your lazy tail out of bed!"

Silverpaw groaned and got out of the apprentice den. It had been about 2 moons since she had journeyed to the Moon-cave and had learned of her sister, Charcoalkit. Silverpaw dragged herself to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a small vole.

"Hey, do you think you could share that?" Someone said.

Silverpaw looked around to see who had spoken. It was Firepaw: the orange apprentice.

"Oh, uh sure."

Firepaw sat down next to her and took a small piece.

"Are you OK? You seem a bit down lately…"

"Huh?" Silverpaw was slightly distracted. "Oh, I'm fine."

The story was really too painful to tell and it probably wouldn't make much sense to Firepaw because he didn't know what it was like to lose a litter-mate.

"Ok then." Firepaw shrugged it off as it were nothing. "Let's go to training."

The apprentices walked to their mentors who took them a clearing. Wolfhowl was instructing Silverpaw how to unbalance your opponent and then you would have a better advantage. It was a long day of training.

At sundown, everyone was gathered somewhere around the fresh kill pile; all chatting of something. Silverpaw sniffed the air. She smelled something funny; she had smelled it before but she just couldn't tell what it was….

"Do you smell that, Firepaw?"

"Smell what?"

"That smell… it almost smells like…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes widened as she realized what it was.

"FIRE!" She screamed.

"No, my names Fire_paw_. Why did you think…. Oh."

They could see it now; it was a blazing wall of fire.

"Everybody, run!" They heard Twilightstar's voice over the shrieks of the clan.

Everybody ran to the clearing, away from camp and farther into hunting grounds. Silverpaw was about to go with them until she noticed that she hadn't seen her mother.

"Dreamheart?" She called. "Where are you?"

She began checking every den which wasn't hard because most of the camp was cleared out. Then she heard coughing. She ran into the warrior's den and saw Dreamheart; her eyes were almost black with fear and her pelt was slightly burned as she lay on her side.

"Mother, it's me, Silverpaw!"

Dreamheart looked over at her. Silverpaw began to go into shock as she realized that her mother wasn't going to make it.

"Mother, you can't leave me!"

Silverpaw ran toward her and licked her ears a few times.

"I'm going to miss you Silverpaw." Dreamheart said.

Her chest rose and fell slowly until it was for the last time. Her blue eyes closed softly and she died in her daughter's paws. Silverpaw held back tears as she stepped outside.

_I might as well just die here._ She thought. _What is there too loose?_

She looked up at the sky; it had begun to rain. The fire raged in the background. She felt was if time had slowed down; she fire was only a quiet roar and the air felt like syrup. Then, Silverpaw looked up just in time to see a black tree, covered with sparks, fall and hit her. The last thing she saw was her mother's face.


	6. Battles and burns

**Hi! It's me, Silver wolf rain. So, I have a poll for Silverpaw's warrior name on my profile so... check it out and vote! Also, I'm looking for some OC****'s so if you want you cat in my story, just PM me your cat.  
**

"Redriver, I'm congratulate you on you excellent plan. I would of never thought of that." Deathstar and Redriver were walking through the dark forest; they were walking past the blood river now. Deathstar had sent Vinethroat to bring Starclan together so they could all fight.

"Oh, Deathstar… uh, I'm very…nervous…" Redriver whispered trying to think of something to say. _Why did you say that?_ She thought. _Say something better….I'm __**not**__ nervous! _"I mean I'm excited…"

"Well," Deathstar said. "When you become leader, you'll be smarter and understand that there is nothing to be afraid of. Just like me."

"Yeah, right." Redriver muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh, I said they… bite…"

By the time, she had said that, they had made it to the meeting of the Starclan cats. They all had starry coats and bright eyes.

_ Yuck_ Redriver thought.

As Redriver and Deathstar walked into the clearing, it seemed to get a lot darker and the shadows looked thicker. Redriver smiled. Her cats were ready.

"Hello Starclan." Deathstar yowled. "We've gather you together to make peace."

Redriver heard some meows of doubt through the crowded.

"Now, I know that you think we are lying." He said. He flicked his tail and Redriver did too. It was signal to the cats to gather around Starclan. Redriver had to resist the urge to say "Mwa hahahahaha!"

"And that, "Deathstar was almost finished. "Is because we are."

Redriver watched it sink in as confused looks spread across their faces.  
"Now!" Deathstar yelled and they attacked Starclan.

Silverpaw opened her eyes. She saw a blurry figure in front of her.

"Hi…" she heard a voice.

It was Willowpaw. The colors were still stretched out but her vision was clearing up. Twilightstar stepped in the den.

"Hi, Silverpaw."

"Uh… hi."

"Well, it's been a few days since the fire but the camp is fine now."

"What about Dreamheart?" Silverpaw asked timidly.

Twilightstar bowed his head. "I'm sorry Silverpaw."

Silverpaw lifted her head to see outside the medicine cat den but it gave her a head ache, like a bowling ball was rolling around in her brain.

She squinted over and saw Foresteyes by the den. His eyes were dull and his fur was messy and unkept. His head was bowed and he was very thin.

_I'm sorry, Foresteyes._ She thought. _Maybe if I had been quicker, I would've been able to save her. It's all my fault."_

Silverpaw sat up and walked over to him.

"Hi, dad," She whispered. "I'm sorry…"

Foresteyes would look up at her or answer her so she walked to her nest to sleep. She felt as if she hadn't slept in days. She laid down and closed her eyes but sleep wouldn't come. It was like her body was rejecting sleep. Finally, she slept but dreamed. She dreamed she was in battle; Dark cats attacking starry warriors. It seemed as if the cats were attacking Starclan. She looked in horror as Goldkit was thrown by a dark red cat. She pinned him down and slashed.

"No, Goldkit." She whispered. Silverpaw wanted to run to him but she couldn't; her paw wouldn't move.

"Goldkit!" She yowled but only the red cat heard her. They ran toward her and just before she slashed Silverpaw, she awoke from her dream.

**That's it for today! Until later, Silver wolf rain is signing off!**


	7. Bloodstar and Whiskers

The battle had been outrageous. Many Starclan cats were bruised and broken. A few of the dark forest cats were but not nearly as many. Star clan had scattered in their own clans and left the meeting place. The four dark forest cat leaders were the only ones left. Deathstar had been wounded. It wasn't too bad but another injury could set his life down the drain. Redriver was next to him and Vinethroat and Greentail discussing the battle. Redriver looked over at her busy friends and then back at her leader. She walked slowly to Deathstar and sat down in front of him.

"Redriver, help me." He whispered.

She smiled widely and her eyes glinted. "Oh, no… I think not."

"You're just gonna leave me here to die? "

"Oh, it's much similar that that."

Redriver unsheathed her claws and brought her left forepaw down, down, down to her leader's throat. When her bloody claws hit the ground, she licked one of them, almost as a reward.

"Redriver, what happened?" Asked Greentail.

"I'm not Redriver anymore." She snarled.

"Oh, "Vinethroat said. "Of course, Redstar."

She had noticed her leader's body behind Redriver.

"I'm Bloodstar, leader of the dark forest!"

All of Redriver's life she had felt as though the clans had mistreated her. Then, she joined the dark forest and worked her way up to the top. But Deathstar had always been in the way and now, she had finely got rid of him. It made her giddy with joy.

"Come, Greentail and Vinethroat. We have business to attend." Bloodstar said and they stalked away, leaving their dyeing leader behind them.

Silverpaw woke up and rocketed forward out of her nest, out of the den, and into hunting grounds. She had no idea where she was going, nor why but she wanted to move away as fast as she could. Finally, she stopped, breathless and tired. She went to the river to get a drink of water when she saw her reflection in the water. Her pelt was burned in a few areas and some of it needed to grow back. Her left ear was torn and her tail had a bit of ash on it.

_Wow_ Silverpaw thought. _Do I really look __**that**__ bad?_

She took some moss and was about it dip it in when she heard a voice.

"Hey, what happened to you?"

She whirled around to see who had spoken but she saw no one. Maybe a shifter clan cat was hiding in the bushes. She dropped her moss in surprise when she saw a cat on the other side of the lake. He was a fat brown tabby and had a bright red collar around his neck. She wrinkled her nose in disgust

_A kittypet?_ She wanted to shout. _What's he doing here?_

"My name's Whiskers but I bet you know that because you can read my collar."

"What are you doing on our territory?! Are you trying to get killed? Filthy kittypets like you cannot be here!"

"Well, you're not looking so hot either." Whisker commented. "And beside, don't you know that winter is coming son? You won't want to get snowed on, would you?"

"I don't care if I get snowed on!"

"Suit yourself."

Silverpaw took a few steps closer to him. Whiskers was too busy licking his paws to notice.

"Listen, Whiskers." She started. "If you don't leave, the other clans find you and capture you. Or worse, they'll kill you!"

Whiskers didn't seem the least bit scared.

"Do you really eat bones?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Bones. Do you really eat them?"

"No, I heard what you said." Silverpaw spat.

"Well, do you re-"Whiskers started but Silverpaw him off.

"No!"

"Oh, Ok. That's just what the alley cats say. They also say that you're always fighting and that you drink blood."

_Eww._ Thought Silverpaw. _Disgusting!_

She started to walk away when Whiskers stopped her.

"Hey, are you gonna just leave me here? What if I get lost?"

"You should've thought of that before you came here."

"You're a very crude cat, you know that."

If Silverpaw heard him, she didn't take notice. She walked back to camp, leaving whiskers behind.

"Fine!" Whiskers called back. "I don't need you! I can find my own way back." He whirled around and ran in the other direction. Whiskers ran in several different directions; he would run for a few fox-lengths and then change direction. He ran until he saw a cat. Whiskers ran toward it but then saw the cat wasn't alone. There were several cats around that one. Then, he ran into one. T was a striped orange tabby tom with a white underbelly and green eyes.

"And what, "Twilightstar began. "would a kittypet be doing out here at sunrise? Who brought you here?"

Whiskers spotted Silverpaw in the crowd. Then he pointed a paw at her as Silverpaw ran into her den.


	8. Rouges and a collar

"Silverpaw, can I talk to you for a second?" Twilightstar asked.

"Uh, sure."

"Did you lead this kittypet back to camp?"

Twilightstar looked deep in her eyes; as if to make sure she wasn't gonna lie.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean…. Well I found him and I left him and he must've followed me back." Silverpaw kept tripping over her words. Twilightstar was confusing her.

"Ok, I'm going to escort him back to the farm. You can come but I want you to stay at the border."

Silverpaw shrugged. "OK."

They went to the medicine cat den where Whiskers was waiting. In the den, he was amazed by the many herbs.

"Whoa! Look at all of those leaves! There's so many of them! Hey, can I eat this?"

"Do you want to die?" Birdflame snarled and snatched the deathberry from his paw.

She saw the two in the entrance.

"Thank goodness!" she cried. "I thought all of his yelling was gonna make my head explode!"

She pushed Whiskers toward them. "Out, out, out, out…"

The three set off, out of camp, to take the kittypet out of camp and back to the farm. Silverpaw felt the warm sun crawl on her pelt. She sighed and pressed forward. By the time they got to the border, Silverpaw's paws were aching so bad, she was glad Twilightstar had asked her to stay at the border.

"Stay here, Silverpaw, until I return." Twilightstar barley moved his mouth as he talked. "We'll be back at sun-down."

Silverpaw watched them go. She was itching to go hunt something but than Twilightstar told her not to move. She watched the sun moving across the sky and the clouds make shapes. Silverpaw sat all day, barley moving. She closed her eyes a few times, to see if she could fall asleep but it never came. Finally, the sun when down and she was able to sleep. But it wasn't twenty minutes when Twilightstar came back. He was holding the collar.

"Twilightstar, what happened?" She asked.

Her leader sighed.

"A band of rouges attacked us and Whiskers… well he couldn't defend himself."

Twilightstar dropped the collar on the ground and Silverpaw picked it up. They walked back to camp in silence.


	9. Bloodstar's warning

**Hi again, this is Silver wolf rain. I'd like to remind you that if you'd like an OC in my story, you can PM it to me!**

"Silverpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Silverleaf. Starclan thanks you for your service as an apprentice."

Silverleaf dipped her head in appreciation and walked to the other new warriors: Firebird and Berryrun along with the new medicine cat, Willowtail.

As the clan separated, Twilightstar walked to them and asked if Silverleaf and Firebird would come to the gathering that evening.

"Sure thing, Twilightstar…" Silverleaf replied. Firebird agreed.

"Ok," Twilightstar commented. "Let go to the medicine cat den."

As they walked to the den, Silverleaf asked "Why do you want us there Twilightstar?"

"Well, I guess to have some experience."

"Right." Firebird said uneasily.

Birdflame gave them some herbs for the trip.

"Now, hurry up and eat them." She said. "I've got another patient to attend to."

Silverleaf wrinkled her nose at the sour smell and recoiled at the bitter taste.

_ If herbs tasted good,_ she thought _than I would've been a medicine cat!_

It was a long walk to the gathering. Seven cats from Sliverclan went: Twilightstar, Firebird, Silverleaf, Wolfhowl, Thunderdawn, Whiptail, and Foresteyes. AS they walked, a huge full moon spread across the sky, lighting up the pathway in a bright silver light. The dark green grass brushed against their legs and pelts. The stars came out and it reminded her of Charcoalkit and Goldkit. Silverleaf wanted to be with them so badly. Finally, they reached a small clearing with four trees in the middle. Splinter clan was already there. Their leader, Whitestar, was waiting on a branch. Soon, Shifter clan and Shiver clan came with their leaders, Shadowstar and Rainstar. Twilightstar joined them on his branch as the clan moved together to listen. Shifter clan announced that a new warrior was in their clan but nothing else. Shiver clan said that they had been by the thunderpath recently only to find no monsters. Splinter clan said that the rabbits were getting scarce but it was nothing they couldn't handle. Twilightstar said that a fire had started a while ago and warned everyone to be careful and he announced the new warriors. When he finished, it started to get just a tad windy. The wind got stronger and picked up some leaves. Then, clouds began to cover up the sky. The cats stared in horror; that meant that Starclan was angry. But they weren't fight or arguing. The clouds gathered around them and a funnel stretched down. Silverleaf felt as if her breath were being sucked from her lings. When the funnel hit the ground, a cloud of dust formed and the funnel vanished. Thunder rumbled in the distance. When the dust cloud cleared, a red cat was standing there She was huge black claws, yellow teeth and glowing, golden eyes.

"I am Bloodstar, Leader of the dark forest." She said.

Her voice was booming like the thunder.

"I have a message to bring to you." She stood on a tall branch and the other leaders ran down from the tree.

"Listen, to all of you who hear."

Bloodstar climbed up on another branch, spilling pine needles below her.

"The dark forest tells you to beware and be prepared!" The wind was beginning to howl again.

Bloodstar smiled at the funnel reaching down again.

"Be PREPARED!" She yelled over the wind and she jumped from the tree. Bloodstar landed under the funnel. As soon as it touched the ground, it disappeared. The clouds and the wind vanished to. Then, each clan ran, ran back to their camps as fast lightning. So fast in fact that the clearing was emptied in seconds.

**That's it for today! I'll write again soon!**

**-Silver wolf rain**


	10. Twilightstar's revenge

**Hi, Silver wolf rain here. I just want to say, enjoy! **

The cats that came back to the gathering were tired and dreary from the trip. Most of the cats were so tired, they just collapsed in their nest. Silverleaf was tired, but she was afraid of Bloodstar occupying her dreams. Finally, the silver cat fell asleep. She had a dream of Starclan.

Silverleaf was standing in battle. It was between Starclan and the Dark forest. She could tell because many of them had bright, starry pelts and a few had dark, heavy pelts. She was in the center of the battle but nobody seemed to see her.

"Hello, Silverleaf."

Silverleaf jumped in surprise and turned to see who had spoken. It was an orange and white tabby with green eyes.

"Twilightstar?"

She ran to him in disbelief.

"Are you having a dream too?" Silverleaf asked.

"That's your decision." Twilightstar said.

Silverleaf saw Goldkit run across the clear as the kit raced from larger cats.

_ Oh, no_ she thought _we got to help them!_

She turned to talk to Twilightstar and saw the moon instead. It was just a sliver of light, faded across the sky. Starclan was having trouble seeing with lack of light. Where was the full moon when they needed it most?

Silverleaf stared at it in awe and it reminded her of when she was a kit and her eyes first opened. She had seen the moon; just a slice like it was now. Silverleaf broke her gaze and looked for Twilightstar. She saw him near the edge of the corner.

"Twilightstar!" She called to him and she padded over. "We have to help them!"

Twilightstar looked confused for a second.

"Slay my own kind?"

"No, help Starclan! We need to get rid of the Dark forest. If we stop them now, they'll never rise!"

"That's what I'm afraid of." Twilightstar said

"What? No, Starclan needs our help."

Silverleaf saw Goldkit get thrown and it pierced her heart. Silverleaf swallowed a sob and looked back at her leader.

"It's time you learn things that are meant to be hidden."

He began to walk toward her with unsheathed claws. Silverleaf's heart leapt of her chest and into her throat. She began to back up but she felt her back legs run into a tree.

"Silverleaf, I am with the dark forest." He said and his eyes turned black.

She remembered her apprentice lesson on this: when someone has you backed against something. Instinctively and without thinking, Silverleaf threw her unsheathed claws toward his throat. He fell at her paws. Silverleaf, realizing what she'd done, felt her heart sink from her throat to her tail. She stared at the orange tabby.

_He was a traitor_ she thought

Still, she felt so horrible for killing her leader and she curled up in a ball and closed her eyes.

Silverleaf woke up in her nest. She wanted to look in the leader's den to see if Twilightstar was really dead but it was so dark that she couldn't see a thing. She looked outside to see the moon but it was covered with clouds. She felt like a cat with no friends and no home. Just like a clan exile.

**That's it for today! **

**-Silver wolf rain**


	11. Memories

After the dream that Silverleaf had, she learned that dreams left more than memories. She still felt bad about Twilightstar's death but there always was this little voice nagging in the back of her mind.

_He's a traitor_ the voice sneered _why should you feel bad? You're not the traitor!_

Silverleaf hung her head as the cats gathered for Twilightstar's death. Each cat would whisper something to him and when they were all done, the leader would be buried. Silverleaf walked to the end of the line. She saw Willowtail whisper something softly. She padded away and stood next to Birdflame. Whiptail was next, along with Berryrun. Silverleaf dreaded facing her leader. She winced as each cat left and the line got shorter and shorter. Finally, when the orange tabby lay at her paws, Silverleaf leaned in to whisper in is ear. The only thing she could think of to say was "I'm sorry." She blinked back what felt like a waterfall of tears. Her whiskers trembled as she walked away from her old friend. Silverleaf sat in the very corner of the clearing where nobody could see her. She saw the moon, just a sliver of light, in the sky. Silverleaf turned away from it to face the forest.

"Maybe I should just give up." She muttered. "Just give up following Birdflame's prophecy and move on. It's not like anyone would care if I left anyway."

"I would."

Silverleaf jumped and turned to see Firebird. He had left the group and was sitting a few tail-lengths away from her.

"How long have you been sitting there?" She asked.

Firebird shrugged.

"Well, enough to understand. Twilightstar was a good friend of mine too."

Silverleaf looked at firebird and bowed her head.

"Firebird, I'm not sure you know…. I…" Silverleaf took a deep breath. "I… I killed him."

"What?!"

Silverleaf ran off. She ran out of camp as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran and didn't stop until she reached the Moon-cave. Gasping for air, she lay down on the patch of soil. It was damp and cool and it made Silverleaf a bit calmer. Her racing heart slowed but it brought something else. Instead of fiery anger, it brought sadness. Silverleaf bent her head down and cried. She was too busy crying to notice that someone came next to her.

"My dear Silverleaf, what is troubling you?"

Silverleaf sighed. Too many people were sneaking up on her today. She turned around and said "Firebird, I don't want your…"

She stopped. It was Goldkit. He was as starry as ever and his eyes were a crystal blue. She looked at him and ran off of the patch of soil to the spirit of her brother.

"I've noticed your troubles and I've come to help." Goldkit said calmly.

He took her paw to Silverleaf's surprise because last time they'd met, he couldn't.

"I can touch you because this isn't a dream." Goldkit answered Silverleaf's question, even though she hadn't asked it. As soon as he looked into her eyes, in a swirl of light, they were taken somewhere else. The two cats were taken to the mountain. Silverleaf could see every clan from there spot. Shiverclan was finishing up their swimming lessons for the night. Shifterclan was in camp, eating their late-night meals. Splinterclan was going to their dens for the night. But the funny thing was that she couldn't see very many cats in the Sliverclan camp. There were about five cats out and three of them were going to their dens. The only ones out were Berryrun and Ambermoon, the deputy, soon to be Amberstar. They seemed to be looking for something; there eyes were big and they were slowly turning their heads from side to side.

_Maybe they all when to sleep_ She thought.

Silverleaf shrugged it off.

"Look at the moon, Silverleaf." Goldkit said.

"I've already seen it a million times tonight. Why sh-"

Silverleaf broke off. The moon had a glowing halo around. She realized how bright it was. It was like a sickle-shaped claw in the sky that glowed white. The wind had picked up and began to blow some leaves around. Silverleaf caught sight of one leaf in the air. It had strayed away from the rest and flew in from of the moon. The moon bathed the leaf in light, causing it to be silver. The silver leaf flew to her paws and settled in the grass. Silverleaf turned to Goldkit and rested her head against his.

"You need to follow Birdflame's advice. We can't perform it when we're in Starclan. Please, we need you. I know you feel abandon but you can't lose sight of what's important."

Silverleaf nodded and watched the moon rise higher in the sky until dawn.


	12. Birdflame's farewell

**Hi, This is Silver wolf rain. So I just want to say, thank you for all of the reviews!:) Anyway, school is starting on Friday for me so I might have to post later in the day. just maybe.**

Bloodstar had an idea. It was an idea to break apart the clans. She had gathered enough cats from each clan to complete it. All she needed now was for them to participate. She gathered the other leaders, Greentail and Vinethroat. She smiled evilly as Bloodstar spilled her plan to them.

"Soon, "She spat, "We will rule over the clans!"

Bloodstar called for her most trusted clan cat. He was dead now but used to be alive.

"Twilightstar, let me tell you our plans." Bloodstar whispered. She gestured him over and he padded over to her.

"We are going to steal pray from the other clans so they think it's each other. They will fight and become weakened! Then, we will have total control over the clans!"

Twilightstar nodded. I will get the warriors ready. The ginger tabby ran off.

"Bloodstar," Vinethroat started, "Why do you trust him so much? He could betray us?"

The red cat turned to her acquaintance and said "He did everything I asked."

"And what was that?" Greentail asked.

"Oh, he simply killed two kits who were littermates of a chosen cat, started a fire in Sliver clan, killed a kittypet, and allowed me to make an entrance to the gathering."

Bloodstar walked to her waiting warriors that Twilightstar had prepared. She called Twilightstar as her right-paw cat to follow her in battle.

"Soon, "She said, "The final battle will begin!"

After Silverleaf had returned from the Moon-cave, she went to talk to Firebird, she owed him an explanation.

"There you are!" Firebird yelled when he saw her. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Silverleaf twisted her tail.

"Firebird, can we go to a place that's quieter… say that bush over there?" Silverleaf pointed a claw in the direction of the bramble bush.

"Sure."

The two cats walked over and sat behind the bush so nobody could see them. Silverleaf winced as some thorns pricked her pelt but she quickly ignored them.

"Look, um…. I'm sorry about earlier. It's just that I had a dream last night. And Twilightstar was in it. And he was with the dark forest."

"The who?"

"The dark forest!" Silverleaf had trouble keeping her voice low. "It's a group of evil cats. And he was gonna kill me."

Firebird pondered on it for a second.

"So, you were trying to defend yourself and you… killed him?"

"It was an accident!"

Silverleaf glanced at her paws. Strangely, she didn't feel uncomfortable telling Firebird though. The two cats crept out from behind the bush. Silverleaf crashed into a brown warrior.

"Berryrun?" She asked. "Um, how long have you've been standing there?"

Berryrun ignored her question.

"Firebird," he shouted, "What are you doing with that loner?"

"I'm not a loner! I just don't have… littermates." Silverleaf trailed off.

Firebird opened his mouth to defend them both when Berryrun grabbed him by the paw with his unsheathed claws and pulled him into the warriors den. Silverleaf looked up at the sky. It was cloudy and the wind was whistling. Silverleaf felt a few rain drops splattered on her pelt and she ran from the bush. She was about to run into the warriors den when she heard a shriek. Silverleaf ran back out in the rain, mud running down her fur. She ran to where she had heard the scream and stopped when she saw Willowtail in front of the medicine cat den. There lay Birdflame's lifeless body. The rain was pouring on her and her blood was running down and made a small puddle. Her throat had been deeply slit and she had a tuff of fur in her claws.

_There is a traitor among us._ Silverleaf thought.

Amberstar came running to Willowtail and a group of cats had crowed around the den.

"Who did this?" Amberstar shouted. "I demand to know who did this!"

The Sliver clan leader took a closer look at the fur in her claws. It was just a tiny bit but she smelled it and she knew who's it was. It was the fur of Firebird.

**Ok, That's it for today! And please, review!**


	13. Cold storms and warm hearts

**Hi, Silver wolf rain here. First of all, I'd like to thank you for the reviews. Next, it's time to answer some reviews!  
**

**Willowdream of Forest clan: Thank you so much for you reviews!**

**Shastamaefirepool: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Snowfall16: Silverleaf knows where the moon-cave becuase it probably constantly shows up in the elder's tales and kits are courious so they probably asked where it was...?**

**Sophieheart: Thanks for your OC. Also, Berryrun called her a loner because she grew up all by herself with no friends. She's not a loner; sorry if that was confusing.**

**Blazing ice dragon: Thanks for the reviews!**

Firebird's eyes went in panic-mode and his pupils went into slits when he saw his ginger fur caught in Birdflame's claw.

"Care to explain, Firebird?" Amberstar asked smoothly.

"I swear! I didn't do it!" Firebird cried.

His whiskers were trembling and his fur was fluffed up. Silverleaf looked at him in total shock. Her friend… murdered the medicine cat?! She felt like she was hyperventilating.

"Ok, Firebird," Amberstar said, "You may go on a hunting patrol but when you return, I want explanations."

"Thank you. "Firebird whispered. He padded toward the deputy, Whiptail, and sat with his ears down in submission.

"Silverleaf and Wolfhowl, will you care you join?"

The two cats nodded. The only sound was the howling wind and the heavy rain stilling splattering on their pelts. Then, they left the camp in a hurry.

"The quicker we hunt," Whiptail shouted over the wind," The fast we can get out of this storm!"

Silverleaf slipped in the mud, smashing her face in the ground. She tried to blink the mud out of her eyes but it was sticky so she tried to wash it off in a puddle.

_Scummy fish water_ she thought. It smelled like the water down by the river. Silverleaf wrinkled her nose at the smell when she had washed most of the mud off.

"Silverleaf, hurry up!" She heard Wolfhowl yell. "What are you, a worm? Move your paws already!"

Grumbling to herself, Silverleaf caught up with the rest of the hunting patrol. Whiptail told them to spilt up and meet back at the camp when there where finished. Silverleaf got ready to move when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, Silverleaf? Do ya wanna hunt with me?" It was Firebird.

"I guess."

The two ran off to the west, in the direction of the wind. The wind blew in Silverleaf's ears so she had trouble hearing. It was like a huge lion roaring in her ears.

"How can we hunt when we can't hear them?" She shouted. "And why would anything be out in this storm?"

"What?"

"Never mind!"

Silverleaf and Firebird stood behind a large rock so the wind wasn't as loud.

"I didn't do it." Firebird whispered. "I didn't kill Birdflame."

"Then how did you fur-"

"I don't know!" Firebird interrupted.

Silverleaf sighed.

"Hey, I believed you when you said you killed Twilightstar on accident! Why can't you believe me?"

"Fine." Silverleaf said.

Suddenly, they heard a dog bark. Silverleaf's heart thumped wildly and it raced up to her throat. Her eyes widened in surprise and her pupils went to slits, just like Firebird's did when he saw Birdflame. They were about to run away when they heard a shriek.

"Do you think… Whiptail or Wolfhowl?" Firebird muttered.

Silverleaf and Firebird ran toward the direction. The dog's scent was so thick that it made Silverleaf sneezed and she shuddered in disgust. They only saw a flash of brown fur but they knew what it was. Silverleaf gave it a few fierce hisses as the dog ran off.

"Silverleaf, come here."

Firebird beckoned her to where he was. Silverleaf ran over and saw what he needed. Firebird was standing next to an unconscious gray tabby cat. They had obviously been attacked by the dog based on their multiple scratches.

"Hey, I know this cat." Firebird said. "She isn't from this clan; I saw her at the gathering. I think her name is Featherstorm."

"What is she doing in Sliverclan territory?" Silverleaf asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the dog chased her here. Come on, let's bring her to camp."

Firebird and Silverleaf carried the gray cat to the Sliver clan camp. The storm raged on but for some reason, Silverleaf felt more peaceful than she had felt in a long time.

**So, That's it for now. And please read and review!**

**-Silver wolf rain**


	14. Shifter clan's perspective

**Silver wolf rain here! Thanks for all of the reviews. Enjoy the story!**

_The cat was running. She could almost feel its breath one the back of her neck. The enemy was getting closer. She felt its teeth sink into her tail and she yowled with pain. The dog was nearly on top of her and she yanked her tail free and ran further. The cat felt uneasy and she was being chased out of Shifter clan territory. She couldn't tell which clan because the scent was being stormed by the dog's scent. She ran harder and had to use her claws to keep herself from slipping in the mud. _

_**Come, one Featherstorm**__ she thought __**you're better than this**_

_As the rain started, Featherstorm had to squint to she without rain falling into her eyes. Finally, she reached a grove of trees. Featherstorm, desperate to get away, tried to scramble up one of the tree trunks. She had never done much tree climbing and Shifter clan didn't live in the forest, but she felt like this was her only chance. Her claws started to slip from the tree and her grip loosed as Featherstorm began to slide down. All of her energy was drained. The dog's bark became faded and she fell from the tree and blackness was the last thing see saw. _

Featherstorm opened her eyes to a cold poll at her nose. She tried to sit up but it made everything spin. She realized that she was in a den.

"She's awake."

Featherstorm looked to see who had spoken. It was a small white cat with black paws and black stripes on her tail. Her eyes were a vivid green but they were clouded with sadness.

_ This must be a medicine cat den_ She thought

"I'm Willowtail." The cat said. "And you are…?"

"Featherstorm."

The she-cat nodded as she took a wad of cobwebs and placed them on her tail.

"How long have I been here?" Featherstorm asked. She didn't know this cat and she was terribly shy and hated being outside of her clan.

"Only about a day or so." Willowtail answered and she took some more cobwebs.

Featherstorm sighed. She hated being stuck in a medicine den when she could be outside. She had experienced that while she had been an apprentice while her littermates trained. It hadn't been fun.

"There. I'm finished." Willowtail muttered.

"Does that mean I can go?" Featherstorm asked hopefully.

"Oh, no. You need to rest. Maybe in about an hour or so."

Featherstorm twisted her tail in annoyance. She laid her head one her paws and waited for the dread hour to pass. As soon as it was done, she asked if she could leave.

"I guess." Was Willowtail's reply. "At least let somebody walk you to the border."

Featherstorm raced out of the den and crashed into somebody.

"Ow." Said Firebird.

"Sorry." Featherstorm answered briskly and ran off again to the edge of camp.

Featherstorm didn't know the path really well but she knew that all she had to do was go west. She raced off in the direction until she reached the border.

_Bloodstar had been waiting for 2 weeks to launch her attack. _

_ "The moon is full and tonight is our attack." _

_She sorted each cat by clan and told them to hunt in opposite territories._

_ "Go one now." She said when they waited for orders._

_The cats ran off into the night, as Bloodstar walked back to the dark forest. When she arrived, she watched the cats below do their work. _

_ "Finally, "She said to herself." The clans will be mine." _

_Then she left as the full moon rose in the sky, creating a shadow on everything below._

**Thanks again! And remember to review! And could I have input on if I should have a question of they day?  
**

**-Silver wolf rain**


	15. Is it a battle or a gathering?

**Hi, This is Silver wolf rain! I just want everyone to know that I need OCs so please send me one. Now, on to the story!**

Ambermoon asked Silverleaf to attend the gathering that night.

"Uh, sure…." Silverleaf didn't feel totally comfortable about it since the last gathering went really badly. Ambermoon took Whiptail and two apprentices, Coralpaw and Nightpaw, with her and they sent off to the clearing. Silverleaf was glad that the clouds had cleared and the rain had stopped but unfortunately, thanks to the wind, the ground was no longer packed dirt; it was loose and made it easy to slip. Silverleaf had to grip the ground with her claws to not fall on her face. There were no stars that night, just the huge, round moon. The five cats walked in the chilling night; Silverleaf knew that leafbare was approaching.

"Ouch!" Nightpaw yelped.

He had a thorn stuck in the pad of his paw. He hopped on three paws and twisted his tail. Whiptail stopped the group to pull the thorn out of the cat's paw. Silverleaf sighed. It wasn't like she was annoyed; it was because she didn't want the gathering to end up like it did last time. She didn't want to be late either. After Nightpaw's pad had been cleared, the group pressed on. Soon, the made it to the gathering place.

"Hey, where it Twilightstar?" one of the leaders asked.

They were all silent until Amber star took her place one a branch or the huge pine tree.

"What does it look like?" Amberstar asked, sourly.

There was no reply from the leaders. Silverleaf's mind drifted as the leaders droned on bout useless information. Then, she spotted someone. It was Featherstorm.

"Psst, Featherstorm." She whispered.

The silver tabby looked up to see who had spoken. She saw Silverleaf.

"What?"

Silverleaf didn't know what to say so she just said hi. Featherstorm turned her back on Silverleaf. She sighed and looked back at the leaders. Shiver clan's leader, Rainstar had announced that she had found Splinter clan scent in her territory the last few days and prey had been getting scarce.

"I believe that some of your warriors have been hunting in my territory!" She snarled to Whitestar, leader of Splinter clan. "What do you have to say for you clan, Whitestar?"

"We haven't been hunting in your territory! Besides, I haven't had my input on this topic yet. I found Shifter clan scents in our territory!"

"Oh, yeah! Well, I found Sliver clan in our!"

The four leaders argued over the subject and the clan cats added their opinions too. Soon, very clan had their own option and it had turned into a full blown battle. Silverleaf looked up at the sky. It was perfectly clear.

_That's funny._ She thought _wouldn't this make Star clan angry?_ As the clan fought, Amberstar jumped from her branch. She gathered her cats and told them to retreat. The three cats left, leaving Amberstar behind as they raced back to their clan.

"Is that normal for a gathering?" Nightpaw asked.

"No, it's never like this." Silverleaf answered. She looked over her shoulder and saw heavy clouds in the sky. It blocked out the moon. Silverleaf saw a flash of lightning in the gathering place. Then she saw Whip tail with Amberstar running. The clouds suddenly cleared up.

"What happened?" Silverleaf asked.

"Uh, just a flash of lightning caused everyone of calm down. Everybody left and when back to their clans."

_Ok_ She thought _the clans are safe for now._

_ "No!" Bloodstar screeched when she had learned that Star clan had broken up their battle. "No, the clans were supposed to fight!"_

_She glared at the moon and muttered._

_ "You're in trouble now, Star clan. I'll get rid of you whether it kills me."_

**OK, please review!  
**

**-Silver wolf rain**


	16. A watery grave

**Ok, sorry I didn't post yesterday; I was so busy with school and it felt like it was dragging on for hours. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

After the gathering, Silverleaf went to her nest. She wanted to fall asleep so badly but as she closed her eyes, sleep never came. Silverleaf's pelt prickled in irritation as the cold air settled. Leafbare was only a moon away and Silverleaf's fur still hadn't gotten any thicker. She was slightly worried by that but it didn't bother her much. She let her claws sink into the dirt around her as the moon moved across the sky. She let her mind wander but there wasn't much to think about. Silverleaf's tail fur spiked up as a cold breeze rushed in the den. She shivered and slowly drifted to sleep.

The field was on fire. Smoke filled her lungs and she gaged on it. Gasping for fresh air, more smog got down her throat. Silverleaf stood in the midst of the flames. She curled in a ball and tried to inhale softly to get clean air but her fur smelled like the smoke too. She got up as soon as she felt heat on her pelt. Coughing and hardly being able to see, Silverleaf pressed through the clearing. Her eyes were watering until she saw a pool of water. Then, it was her mouth that was watering instead. She raced to it and jumped over a line of fire. Silverleaf thought she had made it over until she smelled her tail on fire before she felt it. The pain came like an electric shock. Dazed with pain, she raced to the water, desperate to stop the burning. Silverleaf relaxed as soon as she dove into the water. When she had clawed her way back to the surface, she looked around and realized that the place was abandon. The fire had died down but there was still a bad, smell that hung in the air.

_Did someone live here?_ She thought.

Silverleaf was about to get out of the pool when she saw a silhouette of a cat.

"Hey!" She called and waved her front paws.

The figure looked up at her and ran over. Silverleaf got out of the water just as the figure started to run. The cat's pelt was really bright as it came closer. It had yellow eyes and long claws and it rammed into her.

"Ow!" She yelped but barely had time to do so.

The water closed over her head as the cat pushed her into the pool. Silverleaf caught a glimpse of who it was. It was Bloodstar. Another cat stood next to her. There blurry figures wavered under the water until Silverleaf was able to swim to the surface. She gasped.

"Twilightstar? What are you doing here?"

"Not all cats go to Starclan when they die." He sneered.

Silverleaf felt her anger threaten to boil over when she saw Twilightstar. She wanted to pluck out his whiskers one by one. Trying to contain her anger, she got out of the water and shook her pelt.

"Still have your hopes on Starclan?" Bloodstar taunted. "Well, you should rethink."

The red she-cat head-butted her in the stomach, causing her to fall back in the pool.

"Will you stop that?" Silverleaf sputtered when she resurfaced.

Twilightstar grinned at her like they were sharing a private joke.

"I think you better listen to Bloodstar or you're gonna end up like Starclan."

"Starclan? You keep them out of this." Silverleaf shrieked as her claws gripped the moss surrounding the pool.

"Too late," Twilightstar snapped. "They're already into it."

Silverleaf boiling blood turned cold.

_Starclan?_ She thought. _What happened to them?_

She recognized this clearing. This was Starclan's territory.

"What did you do to them?"

Bloodstar looked at her claws like it was too boring to talk about it.

"We simply lit their field on fire." Sliverclan's old leader said like it was old news.

"What?"

"Sweetie," Bloodstar leaned. "You put your faith in the wrong clan."

Then, the blood-red cat grabbed Silverleaf but the tail and dragged her in the pool. She got by the silver cat's head and pushed it under water.

"Hope ya like them, because you'll be having a visit with them soon… and it's gonna be soon!"

The cat shrieked with laughter but her voice sounded muffled under the water. Silverleaf's lungs burned and she felt like they would burst. The world got dark as she heard her say

"Better pack up and leave or you're gonna face our wrath."

Silverleaf's mouth burst open in a swarm of bubbles and the light left her eyes.

**Ok, look out for the next chapter. Until then, see ya soon.**


	17. An unexpected visitor

**So, this is Silver wolf rain again! Hope ya like my story. I just want to thank every one for all of the reviews! Also, I'm gonna be doing a 'question of the day'. Check the bottom for it and please repond.**

Silverleaf opened her eyes. She was in a pine forest. The moon was only half of a circle but it lit the whole clearing in a blue light. The stars twinkled brightly and the moon had a halo around it; just like the time when she promised Goldkit that she'd follow Birdflame's prophecy. Silverleaf heard someone walk up to her. She whirled around to see who it was. It was a very small she-cat. It was obviously a kit because of her small size and fluffy fur. The kit was black and white though it was very hard to tell. Her colors were faded and Silverleaf could see the forest through her. She was so faded that you could easily skip over her with the untrained eye.

"Who are you?" Silverleaf asked.

She was very curious of whom this cat was; she hadn't seen her before.

"It's me, Silverleaf. The cat said. "Charcoalkit."

Silverleaf's mouth gaped open at the small kit.

"But, I thought you were… you were-"

The cat spirit cut her off.

"I didn't truly disappear." Her voice was echoing across the clearing and she seemed far too wise to be a kit.

"I must warn you for what is coming." She said. "Bloodstar's attacks have driven us to the farthest borders of our land. Everyone is in hiding."

Silverleaf blinked in surprise. Starclan seemed to be the most powerful cats in all of her nursery tales and now this? She shook her head in disbelief.

"I know it is hard to believe. But ours chances of surviving have shrunken and the prophecy keeps the clans from becoming dark."

Silverleaf laid her head in her paws.

"But why me? I didn't want this to happen to me. I don't want to be part of a prophecy. I'm just not the right cat for it."

She saw the kit's eyes glint with amusement.

"We don't choose what's given to us."

Silverleaf sighed. Why was everything so complicated?

"But I must tell you that Bloodstar is planning an attack on the clans. We must prepare for her wrath."

Silverleaf could almost hear the screams of the first dying cats. Her eyes widened in horror.

"There is a traitor in your clan." Charcoalkit's voice was getting frantic. "You must find them and keep them from tearing the clan apart!"

Silverleaf bowed her head in understanding.

"They killed you medicine cat and now, they're on to you." The small kit's voice was no longer echoing in the clearing because now it was echoing in the entire forest.

"On to me?" Silverleaf felt queasy. She clutched her neck in hopes of keeping her last meal down. The sight of blood had always made her uneasy but if it was her own… Silverleaf shuddered at the thought.

"But," Charcoalkit's voice softened at bit. "I will help you."

Silverleaf sighed in relief. The glowing kit started to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I cannot stay." Charcoalkit said. "You must complete the prophecy."

"Wait… can I just ask something?"

Charcoalkit turned and waited.

"How did I stay alive? I thought I drowned."

The kit smiled and said "We Starclan cats can do more than you think."

The world swirled in a flash of colors and Silverleaf saw darkness.

Silverleaf woke up in her nest. The moss was cold and felt worn down. She looked up and saw that the sun was just barely rising. The horizon was pink with streaks of orange in it. The stars were fading and the moon was gone. Silverleaf stretched and walked out of the den. Her paw touched something cold. She looked down and saw a white patch of thick frost of the ground.

_Snow_ She thought.

At least that was what the elders called it. The snow was cold and left a gray paw print in the space where she had stepped. The cold made her shiver but she felt warm inside. Maybe because she had just survived Bloodstar or maybe that it was because she had just seen Charcoalkit. But whatever it was, it made her feel giddy inside.

"I'll do some early hunting." She decided.

Silverleaf leapt off and ran to the river. She had a hard time scenting the animals though because her nose felt frozen. Also, there weren't any out in the cold. She ran to through the snow and stopped to sniff. Suddenly, she scented another cat. It was a cat a bit older than her. She was about to turn to see who it was when she felt something sharp in her neck. It was a black claw and who ever it belonged to was about to kill her.

**Question of the day: Who do you think the traitor of Sliverclan is? If your OC learned that there was a traitor in their clan, how would they react?**

**Ok, that's it for today. Please respond and review!**

**-Silver wolf rain**


	18. Winter's wrath

**Hello, again. Sorry I didn't post yesterday; school was boring me to death and I needed a break. Anyway, I didn't notice this until a little while ago: Did you notice that Firebird's name and Birdflame's name are the same but backwards? Anyway, the 'question of the day' is at the bottom.**

The black claw pressed against her throat. Silverleaf felt extremely hot, even though the snow was falling. She turned to see who it was. It was a pale brown cat with amber eyes.

"Berryrun?" She asked in surprise.

The warrior winked at her and said, "I think it's time we put our disagreements to an end."

He pressed hander on her neck and Silverleaf felt something warm trickle down her neck. She winced but broke away from him. Berryrun took a few steps toward her and growled at her.

"I don't want to hurt you." Silverleaf said firmly.

The brown tom didn't listen and took another threatening step toward her. Silverleaf bolted. She ran through the forest and could hear Berryrun closing in on her. She took a huge leap and clawed her way up a tree. Some pine needles fell down and a few bounced off of Berryrun's face. He snarled and tried to climb up too. Silverleaf hopped on a branch and it bent under her weight. As soon as she leapt onto another branch, it snapped off and hit Berryrun full in the face. The brown tom hit the snow with a thud and didn't move again.

Silverleaf stayed up in the tree until moon high. She was afraid that Berryrun was faking that he was dead. She slipped down, her claws scratching the bark off of the tree. The snow had stopped falling. She stood next to him. Berryrun's body was cold so she left it and ran back to camp. The stars were hidden behind clouds and it started to snow really hard. She stopped and looked back at Berryrun, who was now only a dot. All she could see was a white lump. Silverleaf swallowed, her neck still throbbing where Berryrun had scratched it. Silverleaf walked a bit slower and the wind started to howl. She bowed her head to keep the flying pieces of frost from blowing into her eyes. Her paws became numb as she climbed up the hill toward camp. When she finally made it to camp, she ran into Firebird.

"Where have you been?" He nearly shouted. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Silverleaf sighed and said, "I'll tell you tomorrow."

She walked into the den and almost collapsed in her nest. She closed her eyes, but it seemed too cold to fall asleep. Suddenly, she heard a wail from the nursery. Silverleaf shot up and ran to see what happened. It was Icewing, a queen who had delivered kits a few moons ago. She was kneeling over one of her kits, Frostkit.

"Frostkit, wake up!" Icewing yelled.

The white kit's body was curled up and his littermate came to see what had happened. Willowtail pushed Silverleaf aside as she walked into the den.

"I'm sorry, Icewing." Willowtail whispered after examining him. "He's dead."

Icewing moaned and laid her head on her paws. Silverleaf stared at the kit's hallow eyes. Was this just the beginning? She slipped out of the cave and saw the tiny fresh kill pile. She gulped and looked at the snowy sky.

"Starclan, will you really let us starve?" She asked. The only reply was a cold breeze that chilled her to the bone.

Meanwhile...

Bloodstar smiled. She had seen the cats in the four clans get weaker. They were freezing and with her cats hunting all of the prey, they would soon starve.

"I'll attack at their weakest point." She muttered to herself. Twilightstar walked over to the red cat and sat down.

"Twilightstar, what are you doing here? I'm in the middle of something!" Bloodstar said irritably. The orange tabby sighed and said, "Berryrun, our spy has been killed."

Bloodstar snorted. "How do you know that? Did you just…." She was cut off when she saw Berryrun a few fox-lengths away.

"What is this place?" He asked. "Because, I would never live here because it smells." The tom wrinkled his nose.

"Never mind, I guess we should go to our next spy." Bloodstar said; her yellow eyes still on the dead warrior.

"Someone really needs to give this place a clean." Berryrun was saying.

Twilightstar rolled his eyes at Berryrun and escorted him to the clearing where the others were.

"Watch your back, Silverleaf….I'm watching you." Bloodstar whispered, mostly to herself but also to the silver cat below.

**OK, I'll post the next chapter soon, hopefully within the next two days.**

**Question of the day: If you're OC fell in love with a cat in another clan, what would they do?**

**-Silver wolf rain**


	19. Thin ice

**Hi, everyone. Sorry for the short chapter; I was really busy. Now, onto the story.**

The winter air had frozen up the river when Silverleaf had gone to get water for her moss. She went to the ice and broke a hole open with her paw. She winced in pain and her paw stung. She heard a noise and her ear pricked up. She saw Willowtail and a small cat walk over to her.

"Hey, Willowtail… what brings you here?" Silverleaf asked.

"I was showing the new medicine cat apprentice, Reedpaw, around."

The little cat waved its front paw.

"I'm gonna be an awesome medicine cat!" Reedpaw's voice was sparked with enthusiasm.

Silverleaf smiled and handed him some moss.

"Would you like to get some water for the moss?"

Reedpaw's eyes widened.

"Sure!" He yelled and ran to the frozen river.

"Be careful." Willowtail said as he inched his way onto the ice.

The little cat made it to the hole that Silverleaf had broken for him and he stuck his paw in the water.

"Got it!" He said and took a step, only to hear a sickening _crunch_. Everybody froze and looked a Reedpaw's paw. There was a crack. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The weight of the apprentice caused the crack to split and Reedpaw's body broke through the ice and his cream-colored head vanished under the water.

"Reedpaw!" Willowtail's frantic voice screeched.

She ran over to him and slipped on the ice, twisting her paw. Willowtail yowled in pain as Silverleaf rushed to save Reedpaw. She dove in the water, pushed her head under, and grabbed Reedpaw by the scruff of his neck and tossed him to shore. She pushed Willowtail to the side.

"Come on." Silverleaf whispered. She picked up the unconscious apprentice and with Willowtail limping behind her, they walked back to camp.

When they got there, Willowtail took Reedpaw to the medicine cat den. Silverleaf shivered. The water made her pelt heavy as it chilled her to the bone. Silverleaf went to her nest and rolled around in it to try to get warm. It was no use. Her wet pelt just made her nest wet. Finally, after giving up, she walked out of the den and got a small vole. The fresh-kill pile was smaller than her now and only a bird, a mouse, and a small rabbit remained. Silverleaf felt bad about eating it so she gave it to Willowtail and told her that it was for Reedpaw.

Silverleaf trudged away as the sun fell behind the mountain. She wondered if anybody noticed that Berryrun was gone. So far, there was nobody who where he was. She curled up in her cold nest and fell asleep as the sun's rays vanished.

Meanwhile…

The plan was ready to launch. It was ready to be set on the clans.

_I've been waiting 20 years for this to happen _Bloodstar thought.

She smiled and gathered her cats as she slipped the plan. If her yellow eyes could sparkle while she spilled her plan, they would have sparkled very brightly.

"We are going to have our attack on the clans tonight."

**Question of the day: What is your (or your OC's) least favorite and favorite weather?**

**Please read and review!**


	20. The final battle

**Ok, this is the last chapter so I hope you enjoy it!**

"Now," Bloodstar began. "Tonight, we will attack."

"Attack what?" Berryrun asked stupidly.

Bloodstar growled and turned toward him.

"The clans, you idiot! What do you think I've trained you for?"

"What?!"

Bloodstar whirled around to see who had spoken. It was one of her warriors, Shadowbreath. She was a pure black cat with green eyes.

"Of course, Shadowbreath." Bloodstar said slowly as if she was choosing her words very carefully. "Did you think I was training you for a kit's little party?"

The black cast seemed lost for words. Finally, she found her voice.

"I'm not going to fight the clans. I'll fight for Starclan!" She said sternly.

Bloodstar clenched her teeth in frustration.

"Have it your way!" Bloodstar sneered. "If you want to fight for them, you might as well join them!"

She ran to Shadowbreath and raked her claws across her neck. The cat collapsed and melted into a shadow, which evaporated.

"Where did you send her?" Another cat asked.

Bloodstar put her claw to her chin like she was thinking.

"Hm, let me think… Don't know, don't care."

Bloodstar flicked her tail and her cats gathered closer together.

"Now, for the first time, I will finally have revenge on the clans! Mwa hahahahahahahaha!"

Bloodstar cackled. Unfortunately, she used too much of her breath for the "Mwa' part and had to squish all of her "ha's" into the last part, causing them to be smashed together.

Then, with a voice that shook her whole body, she screamed, "LET US ATTACK!"

Meanwhile….

The moon was high in the air when Silverleaf heard the yell. Her head bolted up and she saw shadows… moving shadows. They were coming closer. Other cats had peeked out of their dens to see what all of the commotion was. The shadows formed the silhouettes of cats. They were dark forest cats, running to kill them. Silverleaf gulped. She was so tired from her afternoon swim and her pelt was still damp. The evil cats raced into their camp.

_Get up and fight_ Silverleaf's head shrieked at her.

But she was so tired that she could only watch in terror. Suddenly, she saw familiar cats. They were glowing cats with starry pelts.

_Starclan!_ Silverleaf thought. She saw two kits running toward her.

"Charcoalkit! Goldkit!" She called to her littermates.

They ran to her.

"Silverleaf, why aren't you fighting?" Goldkit asked.

Silverleaf's eyelids felt heavy as she said," I don't know, I'm so tired."

Charcoalkit dipped her head in understanding.

"We feel your pain. But let us help you."

Charcoalkit and Goldkit both turned into a hovering balls of blue light. They entered Silverleaf's body and suddenly, she was full of energy. Her eyes turned blue and her paws were pulsing with power. Silverleaf leapt into the battle. She took down every cat she faced. As a cat's claws raked across her pelt, she didn't feel pain; it felt like water running across her. She ran on to the center of the territory. The cats were everywhere. Cats of every clan were on their territory. She saw Featherstorm fighting a ghostly Twilightstar. The gray tabby slit his throat and he melted into a puddle and evaporated. She saw a Starclan cat, a black cat, leap past her with her claws outstretched. Silverleaf turned and saw Firebird. She ran to help him. Firebird was struggling with his brother.

"It was you…." He muttered. "You help Twilightstar kill Birdflame and you framed me!"

Berryrun's face turned to a sneer as he shouted," Well, at least I'm not on the loosing side!"

Firebird jumped out of the way as Berryrun raced toward him.

"I'm sorry Berryrun… I don't want to do this." Firebird whispered.

He sliced his brother across the face and he melted into a puddle and disappeared.

"You!" Silverleaf heard a voice.

It was Bloodstar, racing toward her in full fury. Silverleaf jumped toward her. As Bloodstar ran her claws over Silverleaf's pelt she could feel the power of her siblings leaving her.

_Not now_ she nearly pleaded _not when I need you most_

Silverleaf fell to the ground in exhaustion and Bloodstar loomed over her.

"I've been fighting you for too long. I'll put that to an ending!"

Bloodstar raised her unsheathed claws and was about to kill her when an orange cat plowed into her.

"Twilightstar?" Silverleaf whispered.

But it wasn't. The cat was older than Twilightstar; in fact he seemed as old as Bloodstar.

"Sunfang?!" Bloodstar shrieked.

The cat nodded.

"It's me, your littermate." He said.

"But-but I saw you die! You drowned in the river!" Bloodstar stuttered.

Her yellow eyes were wide with both fear and astonishment. Silverleaf had never seen her_ this_ surprised.

"I didn't drown. I was rescued by another clan."

Sunfang sighed and looked down at his claws.

"I don't want to this but I have to." Sunfang whispered.

He reached down to the now vulnerable cat and placed his claws on her throat. Sunfang brought it across her throat and Bloodstar went limp. The red cat turned into a dark puddle and evaporated.

"Thank you." Silverleaf said.

The orange cat dipped his head. "She thought I was gone and she has been sad ever since. I did her a favor and released her from her suffering."

Sunfang ran off and vanished in the forest. Silverleaf turned and saw Goldkit and Charcoalkit. Their forms wavered.

"We have given you all we can give." Goldkit's raspy voice whispered.

Silverleaf felt her eyes getting watery.

"We must leave where the forgotten cats go." Charcoalkit said.

Silverleaf sniffed. They had given up both their lives and their spirits for her.

"Well, I will always remember you." Silverleaf said and the two kits smiled.

They turned into glowing blue balls and vanished. Silverleaf left toward her clan and saw the shadowy Starclan warrior.

"We grant you life for your service." A Starclan cat was saying to her. The cat smiled and her colors turned dark again as she gained life.

"Yay, Shadowbreath!" A kit said.

Silverleaf met up with Firebird as the other cats separated into their own clans. They walked back to camp. The cats fell silent as the moon hung above the sky, just a sliver of light.

8 moons later…

Silverleaf sat in her nest in the nursery. She watched her three kits play: Goldkit, Charcoalkit, and Birdkit. Firebird looked proudly at his three kits and lay down next to his mate. A warm glow filled the den and Silverleaf closed her eyes. Up above in the sky, three stars twinkled, like Birdflame, Goldkit, and Charcoalkit were watching them.

**Ok, how did you guys like it? Please review on it. Also, I'm doing a really short "Bloodstar's backstory" and it should be posted before next week. So, if you can, please read that when it's published. Thanks again for all for the awesome reviews! That's it for now!**

**"Question of the day": Who would your OC react if they found a long-lost littermate?**

**-Silver wolf rain**


End file.
